The Pure Soul
by Son Akito
Summary: Son Gohan gets drafted by the King's Guard military and is sent on a mission to revive the Philosopher's Stone. Unknowing that he is the main ingredient in Father's ultimate plan.
1. The Draft

**Son Akito here!**

 **So. First. Crossover. Ever.**

 **I never really thought about crossovers before, but I just got done watching all of Fullmetal Alchemist, both the 2003 and 2009 animes (I read the manga a really long time ago, got about 3/4s of it before I stopped reading), and I can't believe how good this series is. So, for some reason, I wanted to see if there was a DBZ cross over.**

 **Of course, Gohan seems like a natural crossover character. Him being a scholar and Ed and Al being scientist and all. Also all of them can fight. Soooo, I wanted to write a story around this. I feel like throwing Gohan into the mix of Fullmetal would be a fun story to explore. So, I came up with an idea, and here we are.**

 **I don't own both series.**

 **This story takes place on the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood timeline, and a month after the Buu Saga with Dragonball Z (No Super, that shit doesn't exist to me).**

 **Please review! Would like to know if this is a story people would be interested in.**

The Pure Soul

 _The Draft_

 **-Age 774, Satan City Bank, Satan City-**

"I can't believe this is happening," the young half saiyan groaned.

It happened every single time. Every time Son Gohan was running late to his first morning class, a gang of bad guys always seemed to show up.

Today was no different, as he was trying to take a short cut to get to Orange Star High School, which included running past Satan City Bank, a group of bank robbers had ran past him, unaware of who in fact they were running past.

Majin Buu had been defeated no less then a month prior, and since the half saiyan and his fellow friends had not had the chance to erase everyone's memories, Gohan had been quiet the popular teenager. Since his outburst at the World Martial Arts Tournament watching Videl being tortured, and relieving that he was in fact the Great Saiyaman, most people in the city recognized who he was.

Gohan had teenage girls ask for his autograph, full-blown adults asking to take a picture with him, little boys running around the city dressing up as the Great Saiyaman. No matter where he went, people knew who he was.

Then someone had found the old footage of the Cell Games, and soon everyone realized that he was the young boy who fought against Cell.

The teenage hero was forever in Satan-san's debt for taking all the fame off him for all these years.

"You're the Great Saiyaman, right?" Someone behind Gohan shouted, "The Great Saiyaman is here to save the day again!"

"Saiyaman!" The people around him shouted, "Saiyaman! Saiyaman! Saiyaman!"

How Gohan wished he could hide behind his mask, yet he knew that he was needed. He stood up straight, waving to the crowed, "Thank you people of Satan City, I will go after the bank robbers and return all that was taken. Have no fear."

The streak of the tires as the car took off made Gohan turn his head towards the robbers as they tried to escape. Sighing deeply to himself, Gohan looked at his watch _"This is bad. I am suppose to be at school right now and teacher made sure to look directly at me when she told us not to be late for today."_

Jumping up into the air, Gohan flew towards the car. He normally never moved his fast in public, even being The Great Saiyaman, but he had to finish this quickly.

Gohan appeared in front of the car, seconds before the car would hit him head on. People around his screamed as the car was moments away from a direct hit. Gohan placed his hand in front of him, stopping the car before it hit him.

The men inside the car screamed, "Who is that guy? He isn't human!"

"Let's get out of here!" someone else screamed as everyone inside the car started to get out of the car.

"Please, don't make this any harder for me," Gohan pleaded with the men, as four of them in total start running in different directions away from him, "Teacher is going to kill me."

It took a matter of ten seconds, for Gohan to grab each man by the back of the collar. Lifting all four of them in the air, each man tried to free himself from Gohan's grip, but it was all for not. No normal man could get away from Gohan.

"Saiyaman!" Gohan glanced over to see the cops running towards him.

When the cops were in arms reach, Gohan released all four men from his grip. The cops quickly put them in handcuffs before they were able to escape.

"Sorry," Gohan turned away, giving a wave, "I would stay and help but I am late for class."

"Thank you, Saiyaman," one of the cops called out as Gohan started run, "We don't know what we would do without you!"

* * *

 **-Age 744, Orange Star High School, Satan City-**

Gohan tried opening the door to his classroom as quietly as possible.

"Son-kun," Gohan looked up to see the Director of the school glaring at him, "You're late, again. If this was any other day, you would be getting detention. Fill out the paperwork that I left on your desk. "

"Sorry Sensei, I was stopping a bank robbery" Gohan whispered, the one good thing about everyone knowing about him was that he could leave school to fight crime in the city like Videl was able too.

Walking into the classroom, looking up to his normal seat, he noticed that Videl and Erasa were not in the classroom. In a matter a fact, when Gohan looked around at the remaining seats, he noticed that all the girls in his class were gone. Locking onto Videl's ki, he found her in another room not far from him.

There was this horrible tension in the room. All the males in the class were hunched over their desks, reading over the paperwork before them. The looks on their faces were pale white. The only one who looked somewhat normal was Sharpner, who was grinning at the paperwork.

Sitting in Videl's normal seat, Gohan leaned over to Sharpner, "What's going on?"

Sharpner grinned, holding up the paperwork. Quickly noticed the King's Guard symbol on top of the paperwork. Under the symbol in bold letters read: Draft Enlisted Release Form.

Blinking at the words, Gohan didn't quite understand, titling his head to the side, "Draft?"

Suddenly the door opened, causing everyone in the room to look over towards the door. Three men entered the room, all dressed in the King's Guard uniform. Suddenly, a short dog-like man entered the room, and all the men in the classroom stood up, all but Gohan, who stayed seated, studying the military leader.

"Son-kun," Gohan glanced up at Sharpner glaring down at him, "I know you are Saiyaman but stand up damnit, don't you know who that is?"

Gohan turned his attention to look at the dog-like man, to notice that the man was staring right at Gohan. His eyes, they carried something in them that made Gohan's spine shiver. Sensing his ki, realizing that this person was weak and no threat to him. Yet, those eyes, they had something in them.

Like he had found something he had been searching for.

"Furry-kakka," the director of the school bowed before the military, "Thank you very much for coming to our school. The students and staff are pleased to welcome you to Orange Star High School."

"Furry-kakka?" Gohan stood up, leaning over to Sharpner, "As in, the head of the military?"

"Baka," Sharpner hissed through his teeth, "I thought you were some kind of genies. That is his son, he is second in command."

"Students, please take your seats," Furry although he was small, his voice carried authority, enough for even Gohan to take his seat without a second thought, "Would like to thank each and everyone of you personally for your commitment to our great planet Earth."

His eyes found themselves on Gohan, and the feeling in Gohan's spine ran cold once again. What was it about this dog-like man that made Gohan nervous? The half-saiyan never felt this kind of nervousness around anyone. Especially around someone so weak.

"It will be a great pleasure to add The Great Saiyaman to our military." Furry waved his hand towards Gohan, giving the half-saiyan a smile, before turning towards the military men he walked in, whispering to them. Gohan narrowed his eyes, letting his peek hearing listen into the hushed conversation.

"Keep an eye on that one," Furry whispered to the men.

"Yes sir," the men glanced up at Gohan. Gohan adverted his eyes away and back down towards the paper in front of him.

Reading the content of the paperwork, Gohan's eyes widen in disbelief.

He was getting drafted.

"What's going on?" Gohan looked up from paperwork, realizing that the dog-like man had left the room. He glanced back at the Director of his school.

"If you had showed up on time, Son-kun," the Director began, "Our school's seniors have been selected from the military draft. As soon as you all graduate, you will be shipped off to basic training."

"Why are we being picked," a student called out, "Orange Star High School hasn't been selected in the draft in over forty years! Why are they picking us?"

"It is a great honor to get selected from the military," The Director answered back calmly, "Being part of the draft is only a two year commitment. Once your service is done, the government will provide you with a free education at any school in the world."

"What if someone like Buu attacks the Earth," another student yelled out, "I don't want to die."

"Me either!"

"Why do we have to go?"

"This is the whole reason I went to Orange Star High so I wouldn't have to be drafted."

Suddenly the whole room broke out in a fit of protest. A mixture of fear and anger eroded in the room. Many students broke down in tears, crying about the sudden change in their lives.

Gohan glanced back down at the paperwork. There was something unsettling about this whole thing. He had known that once a year, twenty percent of high school seniors get selected to go into the military, but they normally targeted low-income high schools.

Orange Star High School was considered the top ten percent in the world when it came to academics, many students going off to the top colleges in the world. The school had a ninety-eight percent graduation rate. It was the reason he picked this school, when there were so many other schools closer to his home that he could have attended.

Then the way Furry-kakka pointed him out, caused a horrible turn in his stomach.

"It's because of Son," one of the students yelled, Gohan brought himself out of his head and casted his eyes on one of his classmates, Brysen who was pointing right at Gohan. Byrsen was the second smartest kid in the class, but was leaps behind Gohan when it came to his studies. The whole class brought their attention to the half-breed, "Furry-kakka said that he was happy to have you in the military, they must be picking us because they want _you._ "

"That's enough," the Director of the school slammed his fist onto the table, "You cannot be blaming other students for this. Once you are enlisted, you will see that it won't be so bad, besides," The Director of the school laid his eyes on Gohan, "Having Son-kun on your side will only ensure your victories."

* * *

 **-Age 744, Orange Star High School, Satan City-**

"Gohan!" Gohan turned towards the sound of his name, seeing Videl running up to him. Her face was a pale white, "I just heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gohan smiled down at Videl.

"I can't believe they are drafting our class for the military. It's unheard of. The one time they drafted our school, they drafted the whole country." Videl lowered her head, "I just don't understand."

"It's really okay Videl," without realizing what he was doing, he placed his hand on Videl's shoulder, "Its only two years, besides, once I am out I can go to any school I want too. I don't want to worry my mother with any tuition cost."

Videl looked up at Gohan. The saiyan saw as she was trying to read him. Videl was always trying to read him, to find the cracks in his features, to search for the meaning behind anything that he said. It was sweet.

She narrowed her brow, "Bullshit, you are the smartest kid in class, plus you are friends with Brief-san, you could get into any school you wanted, and get a full ride at that."

Gohan couldn't deny that, he shook his head mutely. Videl casted her eyes down, deep in thought, she placed her hand on top of Gohan's, and both of them sat in silence.

"I got it!" Suddenly Videl looked up, smiling at him, "I can get you out of it."

"Out of it?" Gohan asked, titling his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"My Dad is the Hero of the World, remember?" Videl grinned, tightening her grip around Gohan's hand, "I can just ask him to pardon you from the draft, plus I can say that as Saiyaman you are needed in the city, and—"

"Videl," Gohan connected his eyes with Videl's. He saw her happiness in her idea, the confidence of getting him out of the draft. In a way, it reminded him of a time long ago, when Bulma wanted to use the Dragon to wish away the Androids. That idea might have been the smartest choice, the choice with the least damage possible.

It was some sort of irony that he didn't want the easy way out, just like his father, "Videl, it wouldn't be fair if I got out of this. Some of our classmates think it's my fault that we got selected for the draft to begin with. Besides, I don't think even your father could get me out of the draft."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked, as she took a step closer to Gohan, her hand still rested on top of his.

"Furry-kakka made a point to say he was excited for me to enlist, and he told his subordinates to keep an eye out for me, I don't know if its because that I am Saiyaman, but I have a feeling it might be something else."

"Something else? Like what?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about it. I have to find out what is going on," Gohan took a step forward, and suddenly both of them were engulfed in a hug. Gohan hadn't planned to hug Videl, and he could tell Videl didn't plan to hug him. Yet, their bodies had moved on their own, "Make sure to write me while I'm gone, okay," Gohan sighed.

"Of course," Videl answered back, "I wonder what your mother is going to say."

"Oh no," Gohan backed away, groaning at the mere thought of his mother, "I have a feeling she is gonna kill me."

* * *

 **-Age 744, 439 East District, Mount Paozu-**

"WHAAAAAAT," the house shook with a high-pitched scream, and Gohan almost felt like the whole house shook from under him, "THE MILITARY IS TAKING MY BOY AWAY. I WON'T ALLOW IT."

Gohan watched as tears started to form in his mother's eyes. His heart instantly sunk, "Mom, its going to be okay…"

"First that Piccolo took you away from me, then Namek, then those androids, Cell, Buu…" Chi-Chi put her hands into her face, "And now the government wants you. When will my little baby boy stop leaving me?"

"What's a draft?" Gokuu asked, looking up from the table.

After filling out all the paperwork, talking to Videl, and then stopping a hostage situation on the way home, Gohan arrived just past dinner. His father was sitting at the table while his mother was starting to put away the dishes when he had told them the news. His mother had resorted in breaking every single dish in the room, before breaking down in the soft sob in front of him.

His heart instantly broke.

Gohan walked over to his mom, embracing her in a hug. He looked over at his father, who had a confused expression on his face. The military had always gotten in their way when it came to Vegeta and Cell, plus with the Red Ribbon Army by Doctor Gero. Anything with a military ideal always seem idiotic to the z-fighters. Krillin-san and Yamcha-san always poking fun them trying to fight. If anything, the military lives that were lost always caused them a lot of pain and anger. It was never a good thing to watch people die in a battle they clearly couldn't win.

Maybe with him being in the military, he could help save some lives, "I am required by the government to join the King's Guard for at least two years."

"You don't say," his father shrugged at the thought, "Well, I think it's strange that they are forcing you to go. Are you sure you are okay with that?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, giving his father a single nod.

Gokuu lifted his head, and without speaking a single word to each other, Gokuu could feel something else going on.

"Mom," Gohan brought his attention back to his crying mother in his arms, "With this enlistment I can get a free education," Chi-Chi lifted her head towards her son, he gave her a gentle smile, "Plus, being a veteran will look good on my resume."

Chi-Chi thought about that for a moment, before grinning widely, "That's right. I didn't think about that," suddenly his mother's attitude changed, "With such a highly respected job, my little boy will become a well-respected scholar in which he will have no equal," Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around her son, and even though she was only human, the hug was almost to tight for Gohan to bare, "I'm so proud of you, Gohan!"

"When do you have to go?" His father asked.

Gohan looked over at his father, "In a week, right after graduation."

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

 **-Age 744, Capsule Corp, West City-**

"I still can't believe that Gohan-kun is going into the military," Bulma pondered, sitting along Gokuu, Chi-Chi, Videl and Kuririn at Capsule Corp. Gohan's graduation was earlier in the morning, and Bulma deciding to throw a graduation/going away party for the boy before he went off to basic training.

Gohan was playing with his brother and Trunks a few feet away. They had explained that they wanted to play with the older brother non-stop until his plane tomorrow to Central Capital where is training would take place.

"It's strange," Kuririn agreed, before turning to Videl, "Is there anyway you can get him out of it?"

"I am sure I could have," Videl said, sighing, "But he told me not too."

"Really?" Both Kuririn and Bulma looked at Videl, "That's insane."

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Chi-Chi countered, "Not only will my little boy get the title of a veteran, which will only gain him more respect as a scholar, but I am sure the Earth's military will be no problem for him."

"True," Bulma said, "We make sure to hire veterans at Capsule Corp at any given opportunity, but still," the science sighed, "Its just a strange thought that he is getting drafted, rather then making the decision himself."

"I asked my Dad about it," Videl turned to Bulma, "He said because of everything that happened with Buu that the military is enforcing the draft at our school, and instead of drafting the normal twenty percent of high school seniors, they upped it to thirty."

"I guess that makes sense," Kuririn pondered, before smirking at Videl, "I am surprised they just aren't relying on your father to _protect us all_."

Videl narrowed her eyes at Kuririn's remark, balling her fists, "Shut up."

Kuririn put his hands up, laughing, "I'm sorry, it's a joke!"

"Say, Son-kun," Bulma glanced down at Gokuu, who was looking off in the distance. Bulma followed his gaze, realizing that he was watching their sons play with one another. Both Goten and Trunks had Gohan pinned down, as Gohan was trying to wrestle his way out of the younger boys grip, "You are awfully quiet about all this, what do you think?"

Gokuu shrugged, "I don't know, Gohan knows what he is doing. I know he'll be okay."

Gokuu remembered the look his son had given him when he first broke the news to them. It was something about the look he gave him to make it seem like there was something he wasn't telling them. Standing up, Gokuu mumbled something to Bulma, before making his way to his son.

Goten stopped his attack on his brother, looking down at his brother, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah," Trunks countered, "You are like the strongest person alive, if anyone can get out of going its you."

"Nah, I can't," Gohan sighed, looking up at the younger boys, "Its something I have to do."

"I don't want you to go, Nii-san," Goten pouted, tears starting to form under his eyes, "I'm going to miss you too much."

"I'm going to miss you and Trunks-kun," Gohan smiled fondly at his brother and Trunks, "But, in a few weeks you'll be able to see me at my graduation. So, don't be sad, we'll still see each other."

"Can we visit?" Trunks asked, eyes widening in a grin, "Maybe we can train with you. Training with the military will be fun, wouldn't it be, Goten?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Goten smiled at his brother, "Can we train with you, Nii-san?"

Gohan sat up, putting one hand on top of Goten's and Trunks' head, ruffling the top of their hair, "You two won't be able to train with me while I am gone, besides, I am sure its going to be boring."

"If it's going to be boring," Goten titled his head to one side, "Then why are you going?"

"Hey kids," All three half saiyans looked up, noticing Gokuu standing above them, he gave the smaller kids a grin, "Mind if I talk to Gohan for a moment? You can play once I'm done."

"Okay!" Goten smiled up at his father, looking back down to his older brother. Suddenly, Goten jumped up, embracing his elder brother in a tight hug, his arms wrapped around his neck, "I'm gonna miss you."

Gohan wrapped his arm around his brother, "I am going to miss you too."

Suddenly, another arm wrapped around Gohan's back, he looked over to see Trunks giving him a hug, "What about me! I'm going to miss you too, Gohan-san."

Gohan turned around slightly and wrapped Trunks in the hug as well, "I'll miss both of you too. Make sure you watch out for each other while I'm gone, okay."

"Right!" Both boys shook their heads, smiling up at the elder half-breed.

"Okay, okay, Gohan isn't leaving right now, save your goodbyes for later," Gokuu bent down to look down at the kids, "Go to your moms, let me talk to Gohan."

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway," Goten broke away from Gohan, looking at Trunks, "I'll race you."

"Like you'll win," Trunks pushing away from Gohan, causing the teenager to fall over, and in an instant they ran away, pushing and shoving each other as they went.

Gohan smiled at the tactics of the children, he was happy that his little brother had a friend like Trunks to lean on. It would make him leaving a little easier on his brother.

A hand blocked his vision of the children, Gohan looked up to see his father offering his hand. Gohan took it, standing up to his feet. He began to dust himself off, "Thanks Dad."

"Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it." Gokuu put his hands into his pocket, watching as their friends and family started to gather food, "How are you feeling."

"Well, I guess I'm going to be okay," Gohan pondered at the questions, "I mean, I know the military training isn't going to even close to the training I had with you and Piccolo-san, however," Gohan glanced over at his father, "Something strange is going on."

"What do you mean?" Gokuu asked, turning his full attention to his son.

Gohan eyes casted towards the floor, "Furry-kakka… There was something about him that really bothered me. It was like, he's planning to use me for something."

"Use you?" Gokuu asked.

"Yes, he told the other soldiers with him to keep an eye on me, I don't know if its because I'm Saiyaman or what," Gohan narrowed his eyes, "I have a nervous feeling about him, that something is about to happen."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know, father, but" Gohan glanced over at his father, "Whatever it is, I'll make sure to take care of it."

Gokuu looked at his son, noticing his glance, the stronger statue of his shoulders. Gohan had grown slightly taller then him, it was almost strange to look up to his son now. Yet, although Gohan had gotten soft in his training the last seven years, he would never let a challenge slip though the cracks. Maybe it was the saiyan in him.

He grinned at his son, "Whatever is going on, make sure you keep me informed, I'm always up for a new challenge."

* * *

 **-Year 1914, Underground Central Command Building, Amestris-**

The Promise Day, it was at his fingertips.

The world was at his fingertips.

All.

One.

Truth.

God.

He was prepared for it. Everything was perfectly placed together.

All he needed was the _new_ piece of the puzzle.

"Father," breaking away from his thoughts, Wrath stood before him.

"Wrath, my son," Father spoke, leaning against his throne, "When will he be here?"

"Soon," Wrath nodded, "It has all be set in motion."

"A pure soul," Father spoke, his eyes glancing up towards the ceiling, "Who knew there was such a thing."


	2. Salt

**I feel like you guys are going to be hard to please!**

 **Which is good, to be honest I have written a lot of DBZ fanfiction, but this is my first time writing for FMA. FMA is such a smart series, smarter than I actually am, so I had to really think how to write for Edward and Al.**

 **I gotta answer a few things though from the reviews that were left from the last chapter.**

 _Patgonewrong:_ **Actually, its spelt** **Gokū. But when you translate the ū its like having two u's. If you look at the anime, any time they have Gokuu's name written in English, there is always two u's! (If you look at episode 125 when Piccolo is wearing Gokuu's clothes you will see). Having one is like what we do in America, which is cool, and not really _wrong_ either since that is all we have seen, but personally I like it with two u's instead of one. So that's why I write it as Gokuu not Goku (I mean, look at that double u, its beautiful).**

 _Random "Guest" user:_ **If you are even around for this second chapter, I think you will be pleased. There is actually some FMA in this chapter, which I know was lacking from the first. My dislike for DBS is for a reason, I have actually watched about fifteen of the episodes and read all that I could find on the manga…. But to get into that I would need your email and I would gladly give you my reasons!**

 **Also to put it out there, for some of the FMA parts I used the scenes and dialogue from episodes 8 and 9 of the Brotherhood series. I don't want to take credit for the dialogue I didn't come up with, that would be wrong of course! But, you'll see when you read it what I mean. Also, just to throw it out there, it was kind of hard to write this first section with Ed and Al. They never really explain in the anime how they break Marcho's code, I had to watch episode 8 a ton of times to see if there was anything I could use. Lucky I was able to find one tid-bit that helped form the rest of the chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. And like I stated FMA is a very smart anime, one in which that I want to keep the original story design and characters as IC as I can, although clearly this is all set in an AU universe. So if there are holes in my stories, let me know (try to be nice please), I would like help. I just hope I do the series justice. DBZ I know like the back of my hand, and although this is a crossover I am not as worried with Gohan like I am worried with FMA.**

 **Anyway, sorry for all this writing, here is the story. I don't own DBZ or FMA.**

The Pure Soul

 _Salt_

 **-Year 1914, Central Library, Central City, Amestris-**

"These research notes are going to be the death of me," Edward sighed, the pen in his mouth drooping forward, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"You can rest brother, we have been at this for eight days already, and you haven't had much sleep," Alphonse voice echoed with concern, setting his papers down on the ground in front of him.

In the beginning encrypting Doctor Marcho's research notes, the brothers have been organized; making sure each page was in a neat pile, each book was stacked between them, so the brothers could reach them without interrupting the other. Any research notes that they were able to encrypt were organized into tiny stacks in front of them. Alphonse had tried his best to keep his brother in check.

That strategy had only lasted three days.

Soon, Edward would scatter the papers in all different directions, realizing something hidden with the notes; he would take the papers out of order to review what he was searching for. Alphonse had tried his hardest to keep everything in place, but his brother's quick mind was faster then his leather hands.

"Its hard to sleep when we are so close," Edward countered, taking the pen out of his mouth, "And yet, there is something here that is bothering me."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse's amour rung with curiosity, his body luring over Edward's small frame, looking down at the notes in his hands. Edward had the recipe for squab, "Brother, isn't this the first recipe you looked at? I thought we couldn't find anything about the Philosopher's Stone in there."

"You're right, we were able to figure out most of his notes, except for this one here. I am starting to think that these particular notes have nothing to do with Alchemy at all."

"Why do you think Doctor Marcho would have notes about something that doesn't involve Alchemy?" Alphonse took the notes from Edward's hand, reading the ingredients for squab.

"I know writing all these notes must have taken a lot of work from Sheska, so it would make sense that she made a few mistakes," Edward reached to another pile of notes, flipping though the pages, once he found the page he was searching for, he showed it to his brother, pointing to a white smug, "When she did make a mistake, she used white out and re-wrote over it."

Edward stood up, standing over the piece of paper that was in Al's hand, he pointed to the list of ingredients on the page, "Look here, the recipe calls for 1 teaspoon of Morton's Salt, but for some reason Sheska wrote and crossed out a capital I next to it. So this "I" isn't a mistake. It must have been in the original notes."

"Wow, brother you have a sharp eye," Alphonse handed the notes back to Edward, "What do you think it means?"

"I think it's a little odd to put the brand of the salt in the list of ingredients instead of just writing 'salt' like he did in the rest of his notes. When I realized that I wanted to look at this one more time, that's when I noticed the crossed out 'I'," Edward dropped to the floor, crossing his legs, leaning his back forward, his eyes peering over the notes, "Morton's Salt is Iodized Salt right? So do you think the "I" could be—"

"Iodine," Alphonse jerked his head forward, turning towards Ed, "The symbol for Iodine is an 'I'."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Edward turned back to the notes, staring at the crossed 'I' in front of him, "So Doctor Marcho wants us to take the Iodine out of the Morton Salt," Edward reached back for his pen and his own notebook, starting to write as he spoke, "You are able to buy salt without Iodine, so there is a reason why he picked a brand of salt that contains Iodine, and there is a reason he crossed out the letter 'I' next to it."

"Salt is made up of Sodium and Chlorine," Alphonse thought aloud.

Edward wrote out the symbol of Sodium (Na) and Chlorine (Cl), the teenager wrote NaCl, circling it in his notebook; he wrote the symbol for Iodine, crossing it out. He looked at written elements in his notebook, "There must be a reason why we are breaking down the compound of salt, there is a _reason_ for this," Edward threw back his head in a groan, "Doctor Marcho, why the hell did you have to make this so damn hard."

"All good things come from hard work," Alphonse's voice rung, "And this is starting to get good."

"True," Edward agreed, "It feels like we are starting to break through all this, so lets keep going," The teenager tapped his pen against the paper, "So what is it about Sodium Chlorine that Doctor Marcho wants us to see?"

"Hmm," Alphonse armor hummed, bringing his finger to where he mouth would be if he had a real body, "Maybe salt is based on the Alchemy of—"

"No," Edward shook his head, "I have a strong hunch that this page has nothing to do with Alchemy. This is just a hypothesis, but I have the feeling that this could be an ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone."

"An ingredient?"

"Yes, think about it Al. When we tried…" Edward always hated bringing this up, turned his head slightly away from his brother, "… To transmute our mother, we went and collected all the ingredients, remember? Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5. Iron, 5. Silicon, 3 grams—"

"The ingredients for an average human adult," Al answered, he knew the ingredients like he knew his armor, "So you think this page will tell us what it takes to make a Philosopher Stone?"

Edward nodded, reading over the page again, his eyes widening slightly when he reached the bottom of the page, "Listen to this Al, at the bottom of this page he wrote 'One servicing of squab will increase the appetite of the cook.'"

"What an odd thing to add," Alphonse watched as Edward wrote down the message under the circled NaCl, "So maybe this recipe is saying that whatever we discover isn't a main ingredient but…"

"But it will 'increase' the power of the Philosopher Stone?" Edward bent his neck to the side, thinking through the idea, "Isn't the Philosopher Stone able to bypass Equivalent Exchange? So how can anything be more powerful than that? It also is mentions the person cooking it, and not the person eating it…"

"It also says one serving," Alphonse added, "So whatever is here, we only need one of it."

"So lets figure out the thing with the salt," Edward wrote down the words 'increase' 'cook' and 'one' in his notebook, before his pen went back to the circle around NaCl, tracing over the circle once more, "Lets think about this a different way. What _is_ salt?"

"Salt is used for cooking," Alphonse crossed his arms, "Salt can be used to take the bitterness out of food."

Edward wrote down the key points of what Alphonse was saying, "Okay, what else?"

"I remember mom use to put salt on the weeds back home to kill them," Alphonse leaned the side of his metal face against his hand, his elbow bent and sat on top of his knee, "Salt is also is used to mummify bodies."

Edward continued to write, "When we were in Liore, I saw a couple of houses have salt outside their front doors, when I asked Rose about it she told me it was to ward off evil spirits."

"Oh yeah," Alphonse nodded, "Salt along with gold, diamonds, bronze, and water are considered pure substances. Also you aren't able to drink salt water-"

"Wait," Edward stopped writing in his notebook, looking over at Al, "What did you say?"

"That you can't drink salt water…"

"No, before that."

"That salt is a pure substance."

Edward glanced up at the top of his notes, Doctor Marcho had made a point cross out the letter "I" next to the amount of salt in this recipe for squab. Once you take out the Iodine out of Morton's salt…

The salt becomes a pure substance.

"That's it!" Edward grinned, holding up his notes, "When you take out the Iodine—"

"-A pure substance…" finishing Edward's thought, Alphonse leaned towards his brother, "Doctor Marcho wants use to make the salt _pure_."

"So its safe to say that whatever we need to increase the power of a Philosopher's Stone is something that is considered pure." Edward brought his pen to his mouth, his eyes unblinking as he stared down at his paperwork, "So what _is_ it? What is something that we can get that is pure? Do we actually need Sodium Chlorine?"

"I don't think it would be that easy," Alphonse offered.

Edward groaned, "Nothing about _this_ is easy, Al."

"Lets keep looking," Alphonse grabbed another stack of Doctor Marcho's research notes, "We are getting close brother, I can feel it."

"Yeah, I think we are too," Edward's eyes fell back onto the recipe for squab, knowing that there was something else on this page that was staring right though him. Edward chewed on the end of his pen, _What's even pure in a damaged world like this one?_

* * *

 **-Age 774, Central Flag Post, King's Guard Central Base, Central Capital-**

Gohan sneezed.

The half-breed saiyan was standing in formation, a statue of men that seem to go on for miles on in. Everything had been quiet during the sound of Colors playing overhead, until he had sneezed in the middle of the song. Gohan felt a valley of eyes glaring at him.

Once the song hand ended, a loud voice cut through the silence, "WHO WAS THAT?"

No one had said anything, but Gohan felt everyone's eyes pointing at his direction. Gohan took a step forward, bowing his head, "I'm sorry Sergeant, but it was me."

The Sergeant eyes lite up, searching for the Gohan's voice. Once his eyes landed on Gohan, the Sergeant took large and angry steps towards Gohan. Gohan brought his heels together, straightening his back, and stood at attention. He made sure to roll his hands into fists. They had told him to make it seem like he was holding a roll of coins in his hands, and the saiyan was shocked to see how many young men didn't even know how to make a proper fist.

Once the Sergeant was in front of Gohan, the saiyan brought his thoughts back into the moment in front of him. The Sergeant was slightly shorter then Gohan, and made sure to get on his tippy toes to get within Gohan's eye line before the shouting started "Are you calling me a sorry Sergeant?"

"Um, no…" Gohan countered, looking away slightly, not sure how to react to this person in front of him.

"Um, no?" The Sergeant mocked his tone, eyes narrowing at Gohan, "It sounds like to me Private that you called me a sorry Sergeant. Do I look like a sorry Sergeant to you?"

Gohan didn't move from his standing form, he searched his mind for a better answer, "My apologizes, Sergeant for this miscommunication, I did not intend to insult you, and if I had, I apologize."

The Sergeant blinked at Gohan's response, pulling back, he took a step backwards, "Give me one hundred push ups, and you better not make a _sound_ next time you hear Colors."

"Yes Sergeant," Gohan jumped down to the push up position, he started the push ups, his elbows bending outwards, his leaning his body close to the ground, and pushing his body up from the ground.

"I better hear you counting, Private."

"Yes, Sergeant. 1-2-3-4…"

Gohan didn't really understand the challenge of what he was going though. He had been in Basic Training for about three days now; he had twelve weeks and five days ahead of him. Luckily his division, Division 479, had all of his classmates from Orange Star High School along with other high school students that were selected for the draft. He could tell his fellow classmates clung to the familiarity of each other, forming small groups around their school friends during the little free time they did have. He had heard a few tidbits of their conversation; he had heard all of them give encouraging words to one another, talks of fears and doubt of making it through their Basic Training, concerns about the certain jobs they would be placed in after these thirteen weeks. There was a lot of mystery of what would happen to them.

"35-36-37-38…"

The moment each of them stepped off the bus and into the screaming Sergeants waiting for them on the outside, they were told to just hurry up and wait. Get to where the military wanted you to go, and when they were ready, you would be given your orders.

"63-64-65-66-67…"

In a silly way, all this reminded him of his training with Piccolo. He was told he had to live alone in the forest for six months, and if he had passed, he could move on to his next form of training. In those times alone in the forest, Gohan had wondered what Piccolo would have in store from him. He had known a little bit about fighting from his father, but he had never considered taking a part of that world until Piccolo introduced it to him.

"78-79-80-81…"

He was accustomed to this kind of waiting around at a very young age. The life of uncertainty, of an unclear future, a struggle just to stay standing… He had endured that kind of living all his life.

He knew this military life wouldn't be much of a challenge.

He still felt wariness from it that he was not expecting.

"98-99-100."

Gohan stood up, snapping back into attention and falling into ranks. The Sergeant that had yelled at him found his next target. Although he was suppose to look straight ahead, Gohan's eyes darted to the side for just a brief second, there was a man watching him.

One of Furry-kakka's men.

Gohan brought his eyes back in front of him. Furry-kakka's man had tried to hide the fact that they were watching him, he still couldn't figure out why he was being watched or what they wanted from him.

It would be easier if they just came out and _asked_ him what they wanted.

Division 479 started marching, Gohan stepped along with the men in his division, and although he kept his eyes forward and their march turned into a full on sprint, he still sensed that man trailing behind.

* * *

 **-Age 774, Division 479 Barracks, King's Guard Central Base, Central Capital-**

"Son, it still amazes me on how clueless you truly are," Gohan looked up to see Sharpner leaning against his rack. Shaking his head, "Literally everyone heard you. I thought your plan was to keep your head low, you are doing a pretty shitty job of that."

Gohan sighed, bowing his head, "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

"Well, Sergeant Baze has been glaring at you non-stop. I think you are going to be his new favorite toy."

Gohan groaned, "I've notice."

"So how have you been doing?" Sharpner bent his head slightly, looking down at Gohan, "I know you are from hickville, so I am sure this is a little overwhelming for you."

Gohan smiled at Sharpner's concern, "I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Sharpner looked on ahead, "I am hoping to become Division Leader, I want to make sure to get promoted at the end of this. I can't have you out-rank me when we get out of here."

Gohan was going to be instantly promoted after Basic Training graduation to Private First Class. Gohan had wanted to keep this little bit of information to himself, but once Sergeant Baze had explained that only three people could be promoted during Basic Training: The top men in Academic Excellence, Combat Champion, and Division Leader.

Gohan had finished top in his class at Orange Star High School, and during the entrance exam into the military, had scored a prefect score. Their Division Officer had come into their barracks and announced to everyone that Gohan and snagged the first promotion.

He felt the glares of every single person in the room.

There was no way he was going to go under the radar.

"I figured you would be trying to go for Combat Champion," Gohan asked, blinking in confusion.

Sharpner gave him a sharp glare, rolling his eyes, "Don't even play games, _Saiyaman-sama_. You are going to win that as well."

Gohan shook his head, "No, I already got a promotion, it wouldn't be fair for me to try to—"

"LIGHTS OUT!" Sergeant Baze yelled out, "GET IN YOUR RACKS."

"I don't want you to go easy on me, when the times comes," Sharpner gave a wave to Gohan, "So you better fight me with all you got."

Knowing that was impossible to do without killing Sharpner, Gohan nodded his head, a small smile on his face as he watched Sharpner walk back to his rack, "Goodnight."

Lights turned off as Gohan laid down in his rack. His mind searched for the ki of Furry-kakka's man, feeling it only a few feet away, Gohan let his himself fall asleep with burning questions.

* * *

The weeks of Basic Training seem to blend together for Private Son. He had noticed the change of his men in his division, at first the energy around them was a tighten ball of nervousness. It was hard to even talk to the men in his division, who looked at him as some kind of threat. As the weeks went on, and the men started to get over the culture shock of the military, everyone started to open up. Gohan felt a strong connection the men of Division 479, and in a way everyone started to feel like brothers.

They did everything together. They slept in the same room, showered in the same room, ate all their meals together, learned together, and were punished by their Sergeants together. Everything that happened in the time he was in Basic Training, there was always at least one other person with him doing it as well.

Although Gohan had tried his best to hide his strength and fighting ability, what he had thought as being weak was considered to be strong. Strong enough that even the Commanding Officer of the base to take notice of him.

People from all other Divisions and Departments on the base would come and watch the combat competition. Throughout the thirteen weeks there was an ongoing competition on who would win as Combat Champion. The same rules in the competition were the same as the World Marital Arts Tournament. There were only a few fights a day, and the two finalists were going to compete the graduation ceremony.

Gohan did not want to make it that far in the competition.

Other then himself, Sharpner was on the fast path to getting one of the promotions. During the second week, he was assigned to be the Division Leader for Division 479. He was the first leader for the division, and had not be demoted since. Sergeant Baze had told their division that he has never been a part of a Division that kept their same Division Leader the whole thirteen weeks. Sharpner took great pride in this, and Gohan had to admit that he was proud of him too. Every group needs a strong leader, and Sharpner was proving to be just that.

It wouldn't take long for their Sergeant to give Sharpner the second promotion.

"Private Son!" Gohan's eyes darted toward Sergeant Baze, who was taking two large steps in front of him, standing on his tiptoes, "It looks like you are fighting today against your Division Leader."

Gohan nodded, relief overcoming him. It was getting too close to graduation, and Gohan needed a way out of the competition, "Thank you, Sergeant."

"I wanted to let you know that Furry-kakka will be attending your fight today."

This took Gohan by surprise, they were still two weeks away from graduation, so the fact that Furry-kakka wanted to attend the fight now instead at the end of Basic Training was strange. Hiding his surprise, Gohan stood at attention, "It will be a great honor for Furry-kakka to see my fight."

"Don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed that we know who you were, Private Son."

Gohan blinked at the statement, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Sergeant."

"Great Saiyaman and the delivery boy from the Cell Games."

Gohan felt his blood rush to his cheeks. No one had really brought up his past while he was here, and a part of him hopped that it wouldn't be mentioned. He still had a few more months of everyone keeping their memories in tact, and the demi-saiyan couldn't wait until people forgot who he was. The Private choose not to answer.

"You have built a big name for yourself, Private. First you receive the Academic Excellence promotion, you have been finishing all your fights in a matter of seconds, and I don't think I have ever seen you break a sweat, " Sergeant Baze leaned closer to Gohan, "In fact, you haven't broken. Not once."

Gohan wanted to crawl under a rock and not come out again. He really did try to hide himself from all this. Yet, he didn't know what human limitations were. When it came to fighting, speed, or strength, everything just came naturally to him. He had to constantly think about lowering his power level, to make sure he wasn't _too_ strong. Yet, he didn't know how much lower he could get. He was a totally different species than them.

"I have been training since I was a kid, Sergeant," which was all the information the Private could give.

"You know if you become Combat Champion we cannot promote you to Lance Corporal."

"I know, but I don't think I will be able to win anyway, Sergeant." Gohan offered.

Sergeant gave him a sideways glance, turning his heels, he walked away. Gohan watched his Sergeant go, and once he was sure that the Sergeant was gone, Gohan turned his head, sensing for Sharpner's ki.

"Son!" Gohan looked up to see a few of his fellow Privates walk up to him, "Heard you are fighting the Division Leader. Are you going to try to become leader as well?"

"How long do you think it will take you to beat him?"

"Can you teach me how to fight like you?"

Gohan wanted to get away from these men as quickly as he could, he smiled sweetly at them, "No, I don't plan to take the Division Leader spot and I am pretty sure I won't win today. Excuse me."

Gohan slipped though the men. He wanted to talk to Sharpner. Although they had become closer friends during the weeks, he knew Sharpner had a huge pride, and this would be a hard thing to talk him into doing.

Private Son found Division 479 Division Leader in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Gohan took a step forward to great his friend.

"I was hoping we would be pared at the graduation ceremony," Sharpner answered, his eyes catching Gohan's in the mirror, "It's a shame that only one of us is going to make it there."

"That is what I actually wanted to talk to you about," Gohan eyed the bathroom, making sure that no one was in there to listen to their conversation. Once Gohan sensed no one was around, Gohan took another step closer to Sharpner, "I know you are going to be mad at me for asking you this, but…"

"You want to throw the fight, don't you," Sharpner turned away from the mirror to face Gohan. Gohan nodded silently.

"When we first came here, I told you that I didn't want you to go easy on me," Sharpner leaned against the sink behind him, "I don't really get you, Son. First you tell me that you want to go through this unnoticed, yet you bring on so much attention to yourself that the Furry-kakka is coming to our match today. What is going on, Gohan?"

"I promise Sharpner," In the military everyone is referred to their last name, in fact, Gohan didn't know anyone's full names, other then the few classmates that were left in his Division, "I have been trying not to bring so much attention to myself, I guess I just can't help it."

"I wouldn't even stand a chance, would I?"

The question caught Gohan off guard, his eyes latched onto Sharpner. Back when they were in high school. Sharpner always tried to one up him, to try to prove that he was better. Now, Sharpner had changed.

The military seemed to change even him.

Gohan shook his head mutely.

Sharpner smiled, "I am going to let you throw the fight, and I will take the title of Division Leader and Combat Champion. I don't know what your reasons are to hide, Son Gohan, but I am going to make sure to shine bright."

Gohan smiled at his friend as he watched him walk away, giving Gohan a small wave.

He knew Sharpner would get what he wanted.

* * *

 **-Age 774, Combat Arena, King's Guard Central Base, Central Capital-**

When most of the Privates fought in the combat arena, the only audience they had were each other. Now it seemed like the whole base was here to watch the fight.

And even someone unexpected.

Gohan's eyes darted off to the ceiling of the arena, noticing a large white cape, green skin, and dark black eyes staring down at him. Piccolo eyes narrowing down at him still to this day made Gohan uneasy.

Knowing that it could be risky, Gohan darted quickly away from his division, flying up to the top of the arena. Luckily his speed was quicker then the human eye, as Gohan landed on the piping holding the ceiling. Piccolo's eyes soften, "Its been a long time, Gohan."

"Piccolo-san, hello, its great to see you," Gohan bowed softly, "Are you here to see my fight?"

Piccolo grunted, crossing his arms, "Like a fight against some weak human would be worth my interest."

"Why did you come? You know I can't see any of my friends until graduation. It's only two weeks away."

"There is something unsettling in the air here," Piccolo nodded, "I have a feeling that this land here is about to do something otherworldly."

"Otherwordly?" Gohan echoed, titling his head to one side, "What do you mean? I mean, look at the both of us, we don't belong in this world, not really."

Ignoring Gohan's statement, Piccolo went on, "When Kami and my father were separated, hundreds of years ago," Piccolo explained, "Kami had spent his years watching over the people of this world, and the day is coming."

"Day? What day?"

"The best way I can explain is a portal, a portal to another world. I didn't really think any of it, but realizing that they brought you here, and the day is coming upon us, I am here to warn you. Watch your back Gohan."

"Private Son, please make your way to the arena." The speakers rung throughout the air.

"Great," Gohan sighed, turning to Piccolo, "I had a feeling something was going on, I have been followed the whole time I have been here."

"Followed?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, but I can't talk right now, I am surprised I was able to go unnoticed for this long. Lets talk again about this." Gohan jumped off the piping and with his speed, hid himself amongst the crowd, once he was in the crowd; he made his way to the center of the arena. _I don't like this_ Gohan thought as his feet landed on the arena titles _I get drafted around the same time some portal is suppose to open up. What are they planning?_

* * *

 **-Year 1914, Central Hotel, Central City, Amestris-**

It didn't seem right to turn on the lights, after everything that they had learned.

Edward could feel his empty stomach begging him to get off the couch he was laying on and to go get some food. He ignored his empty stomach. Eating felt like a luxury, one that he did not deserve to have. His eyes glanced up to his brother sitting on the couch behind him; no, Edward didn't ever deserve to eat again.

"Brother, you should really get something to eat," Al's voice cut through the silence between them.

"No thanks," Edward mumbled, his eyes staring into the ceiling fan above him.

After all the years they had searched for the Philosopher's Stone, to find out what they found out. It felt like someone reached inside Edward's body and ripped out his soul. The Stone… Although it gave them all the answers to return them back to their rightful bodies, could they really use it? Could they really use human souls to pay for the sin they preformed? No, it felt wrong, _dirty_ even, "Pretty awful, huh?"

Alphonse armor vibrated with a soft hum.

Edward lifted his hand towards the ceiling, "You know Al, its like, we try so hard to grasp the truth, but it always slips away," balling his metal hand into a soft fist, Edward stared into his metal hand, "And now that we finally have caught it, it turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold," Edward wanted to glance at his brother then, in the back of his mind he wanted to see his younger brother's soft smile, the smile that always made him feel better as a child. Yet, that smile, was it ever going to come back? Edward placed his metal arm over his eyes, a sad smile landed his lips, it was childish way of thinking that Al's smile would return to him that easily, "Hm, I'm starting to think this is God's special way in torturing people who have committed taboos… I wonder if it will be like this all of our lives?"

Alphonse didn't respond. How could he respond? Edward was upset about finding out the true meaning of the Philosopher's Stone, he couldn't think about what was going through Al's mind. The sheer disappointment must be ten fold in Al's case.

In the pit of his stomach he knew this was right time to talk about this. The mere thought has been eating at his heart since this whole thing had started. Alphonse… He was the reason he became a State Alchemist, to be a dog of the military. Its what kept him moving forward each and every day of his life. The pain of attaching his nerve endings to his automail, burning down their home, never turning back. It was all for him.

Now, they learn _this_. How could Al ever forgive him?

"You know Al, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a while. But I guess I have been too afraid to say it."

"What?"

"I—"

A loud knock came from the door. Edward lifted his head and looked towards the door.

* * *

 **-Year 1914, Fifth Laboratory, Central City, Amestris-**

Edward tightly gripped onto his side, the blood gushing through his fingers. Those two guys, Number 48, beat him up real good. His left shoulder rung with pain, any slight movement from his real arm sent a dulling pain all the way down to his fingertips. His forehead bleed freely, and if he wasn't clutching onto the deep gash on his side, he would whip the blood away from his face.

Yet, the pieces of Number 48 shattered in front of him, these brothers in armor were no longer a threat. Edward glanced towards the bottom part of the armor, his feet kicking its feet, "So you aren't going to tell me you are three brothers are you?"

"No, no" both brothers chimed.

The head, unmoving was facing the young alchemist, "Come on boy you won, hurry up and destroy us."

"No, I'm not a murderer."

"With bodies like these are we even really people?"

Edward couldn't help but to bite the inside of his cheek at that statement, he made sure to look directly into the red glowing eyes of Number 48. They needed to hear this, just as much as he needed to say it, "I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not. If I didn't, that would mean I didn't believe my own brother was a person either."

He felt the silence in the room. Gripping tighter onto his wounds, Edward continued, "I know that my brother is a human being. That means that you guys are human too. I will not take a life of another person."

Although Number 48, "The Slicer" did not has physical lips, he heard the man laugh. It was a soft laugh; something that Edward himself wasn't expecting to hear. He blinked towards the helmet.

"Brother?" The chest plate brother called out.

"My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating, and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now we are in these suited-up bodies we are being treated as humans for the first time. Don't you see the irony?"

Edward only stared in response.

"For that boy I will give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone and ordered us to guard this place. The time is coming, one that will change everything, the next full moo—"

Suddenly two black daggers raced through the air, stabbing straight into the blood seal of Number 48. Edward's eyes widen with panic, as he tried to push himself further away, the wall behind him stopped him. He felt the pressure of the wall against his back, his eyes flaring up to see a tall woman wearing a long, tight, black dress, leaving very little to the imagination. Her eyes staring directly at him, and Edward could feel her purple eyes reach his soul. She was grinning at him as her long daggers retreated back to her fingers, Number 48's armored helmet pierced through. The woman laughed, "My that was a close call. Number 48, you should know better then to talk about things that don't concern you."

A strange boy appeared behind the woman, with long dark hair, and skinny frame walked around her. His eyes, they had the same evil gleam as the woman's. "Well, well, will you look at that? What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?"

"Such a troublesome boy, how did you find out about this place?" The woman asked, the helmet trebling against her fingertips.

In an instance, the helmet split in two.

Edward had been in a lot of fights since setting foot on this journey. In the back of his mind, he knew that signing up with the military could lead to things he simply did not believe in. Killing was wrong. There was always a different path to take; life was such a precious, beautiful thing, even the damn, the wrecked people of this world were still humans. _They still deserved to live._

He had never seen anyone so brutally murdered in front of him before, and all he was able to do is sit there and watch it all happening before his eyes.

"Brother!" The second half of Number 48 screamed out from his armor, "Brother! Brother, BROTHER!"

A sword came down against the blood seal in front of him, stopping his hollow screams. The sword came down against the seal again, and again, and again. Each clatter of the steel connecting with the sword was ringing through Edward's ears. His mind thought of Alphonse being killed in this way, and his heart stopped, terrified. Again, someone in front of him that being brutally murdered and he couldn't do a damn thing other then to stare in horror.

"Quit your pathetic bubbling you idiot," The strange boy stabbed the sword into the armor, his voice rising though each creek of metal, "You're trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices? Do you understand me? You could have messed up the entire plan. What could we have done then? HUH?"

Edward teeth started clattering against one another, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at this murderer. The boy lifted his sword, swinging it over his shoulder as he walked around the dead body of Number 48. The woman made her way to him as well, both staring down at him, as if he was their property or something.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. His head was spinning, his wounds were crying at him, begging him not to move. The Fullmetal Alchemist ignored his damaged body, putting his left hand against the wall behind him, lifting his body off the ground. He knew he was a ruined mess, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Tell me who you people are. What plan are you talking about? What do you mean by important sacrifice?"

The boy appeared in front of him, bending down to get directly in his eye site, "Oh my, the pipsqueak raring to go. I think I made it angry."

His breath was ragged, exhausted, he had no time to recover from the last fight. None of that seemed to matter. This guy had never meet him before, and had the nerve to call him a pipsqueak?! He was getting sick of people only seeing him as some short little kid, "Don't call me pipsqueak again."

"Then what would you prefer, ah pipsqueak?"

Edward kicked towards that creepy-boy-bastard's head. If he was at full power he knew he would have made a connection across his dumb-little-head. Yet, the creature jumped out of the way before his foot connected with his face.

"Whoa now, there is no need to fight here. Someone could get hurt, you know."

Placing his palms together, Edward narrowed his eyes. No matter what, he would fight these people. Both of his arms rung in pain at their connection, he paid no attention to it, "This is a fight you started, so come on!"

A loud pop filled the room. His metal arm clattered together as it went lip at his side.

"Technical difficulties?" The woman asked, and both of their faces fell at his sudden disadvantage.

He screamed. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?_

Edward didn't even pay attention to the boy until he placed his hand against his head, "Lucky me!" He looked up to see that weird thing grinning at him with delight. Gripping onto his head, he kneed him right in the stomach.

Holding onto his hair, the boy spoke "You're fortunate your arm is broken, if it wasn't for that you won't be getting off so easily."

He fell instantly onto the ground; he felt his vision going in and out, the rest of his injuries ringing in his ears. He couldn't get up. Edward tried to push his body forward, but all his strength left him.

Edward heard the woman walking towards him, "Listen to me well boy, don't ever forget this, always remember we allowed you to live."

He felt his consciousness going in an out; his eyes glanced up above them. A transmutation circle was craved into the wall above them.

"We can't have him poking around this place, it's too dangerous…" The woman spoke.

Edward tried to study the circle; he tried to focus on it.

"… It will have to go. Blow it up."

Edward's world became black.

* * *

 **-Age 774, Combat Arena, King's Guard Central Base, Central Capital-**

Gohan and Sharpner stared at one another across the arena.

It kind of felt like they were fighting at the World Martial Arts Tournament, waves of blue and black uniformed men flooded the seating, cheering for the upcoming fight. Gohan's eyes darted away from Sharpner and towards the highest seating point in the arena—Where Furry-kakka was sitting.

Their eyes connected.

"I am pleased to welcome Furry-kakka to this upcoming match!" An announcer called out into his speaker, in which, every single person, including Gohan, snapped at attention and rendered a salute to Furry Jr.

Eyes not peering away from one another, Furry returned the salute.

"Now for the fight," the announcer called, "In the left corner we have Division 479's Division Leader, Private Hamza!"

Gohan couldn't pull away from the Furry-kakka's eyes. They looked down at him, staring at him as if he was some _thing_ he had been waiting all his life for. Those eyes screamed at him in delight, as if he was able to control going at any given moment.

Private Son did not like those eyes. He might be in the military, he might have to respect his chain of command, but that dog-like man wasn't going to use him in whatever way he was planning.

"In the right corner we have Division's 479's Academic Excellence awardee, Private Son!"

Gohan broke eye contact with the Furry-kakka, his eyes darting over to the announcer who had spoken his name. He almost forgot where he was.

Sharpner had agreed to let Gohan lose the fight, but he knew he still have to give everyone a good show. Plus, this was the best way Gohan could test Sharpner's skills. If his friend wanted to shine bright in the military, he would do anything he could to let Sharpner move up the ranks.

A bell went off, and the match started.

Gohan pressed his energy down, as far down as he possibly could, which gave Sharpner the chance to punch Gohan across the face. Gohan stood still, not realizing at first that Sharpner had punched him, looking up, he saw Sharpner's eyes glaring at him, almost shocked by the fact that Gohan was still standing.

Gohan made himself fall back.

As he was falling, he used his legs to sweep under Sharpner, causing Sharpner to fall on the floor as well.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Gohan whispered, "I won't make that mistake again."

Sharpner stared back at Gohan with wide eyes, clutching his teeth together, Sharpner stood up. Gohan followed, standing up and drawing his hands forward, getting into his fighting stance.

Sharpner pressed forward, swinging his arm towards Gohan. The saiyan dodged it, pushing Sharpner's arm down, "You are being too predicable," Gohan advised, "I could grab your arm and knee you in the stomach right now."

Sharpner growled as Gohan gently pushed his hand back, "Don't teach me how to fight."

"You want to get at the top, don't you?" Gohan asked, "You won't get there fighting like this."

Sharpner eyes narrowed, as he pressed forward towards Gohan. Gohan watched, he saw Sharpner pulling back his fist, ready for another punch to the face. The demi-saiyan pushed the arm to his side, in which Sharpner bent down and kicked Gohan's feet from under him. The saiyan let himself fall, "That was pretty good!"

Sharpner spit to the side, "I'm not the rest of them, Gohan."

Gohan waved it off, "I know, I'm sorry, I just want you to help you with your goal, that's all."

Gohan charged forward, Sharpner spread out his feet, bracing himself as Gohan pulled back his fist. Sharpner was preparing for to block the punch. Instead, Gohan bent down, sliding between Sharpner's legs, he jumped up, as softly as he could, he tapped Sharpner with his foot.

Sharpner fell forward, but before hitting the ground he pressed his hands against the floor, pulling himself up and jumping back. Once his foot hit the ground, he ran towards Gohan. Gohan waited for him. The Division Officer was inches away towards Gohan, before he spun for a roundhouse kick. Gohan bent down, in which Sharpner pulled his foot back, his back fist flying towards Gohan, hitting him across the face.

The saiyan could have dodged this, but instead he let his body fall backwards. The punch was much harder then he was expecting, a trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. Gohan whipped his mouth, glancing down at the blood on his fist, he smiled.

Sharpner didn't give him a moment to stand up, he grabbed Gohan's collar, holding him up, and punching him across the face. Gohan let his head swing to the side, but before Sharpner could get another punch in, Gohan leaned his body back, he put his hand against the ground, bending his elbow back and pushing himself off the ground. He brought his hand back, and as lightly as he could, punched Sharpner against the face.

Sharpner let go his grip, falling backwards as he held onto his face. Gohan's face dropped lightly, hoping that he didn't hurt Sharpner. Sharpner let go of his face, and Gohan could instantly see the bruise starting to form.

Sharpner didn't react any further; he pulled himself together and charged Gohan. The saiyan was expecting another punch, deciding that he would let the punch land, Gohan squared his feet.

Instead, Sharpner reached out his palm facing Gohan, as a ball of energy started to collect in his hand. Sharpner screamed, sending the blast towards Gohan.

The pure shock of Sharpner knowing this ability was enough for Gohan to drop his guard completely, letting the blast hit him dead on, pushing him backwards and out of the ring.

The crowd went silent. Seeming to be just as shocked as Gohan was by this defeat. Suddenly, the crowd erupted in a loud cheer.

"That's it!" The announcer walked onto the arena, grabbing onto Sharpner's hand and raising it into the sky, "Our winner, Division 479's Division Leader Private Hamaz!"

The pure shock of Gohan's defeat was still ringing in his ears. The blast did a little more damage then he was expecting, his uniform was burnt, pieces of his clothing hanging off his body. The blast didn't hurt him, it was just the last thing that he ever expecting from Sharpner.

Forgetting that he was the loser, Gohan stood up, running up to Sharpner, he reached for his friend and engulfed him in a tight hug, "Congratulations Sharpner!"

"Whatever," Sharpner pushed Gohan away, his cheeks lightly red, "Don't act like this was a real win or anything."

"Well no," Gohan admitted softly, "But, that attack, it totally caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to _blast_ me of all things."

"I asked your girlfriend to show me some moves before we left," Sharpner placed his hands against his hips, "I knew we'd end up fighting, and I wanted to make sure to get one on you."

"You sure did, boy, I was super surprised, and even more surprised you learned this ability so quickly." Gohan couldn't help his excitement, putting his arm around Sharpner, "You are going to be Combat Champion, no question about it!"

Both Privates shared a smile at one another. Sharpner put his arm around Gohan, "Thank you, and you're right, I am not going to be able to get at the top without some help. After all this, I want you to teach me what you taught Videl."

"For sure."

Both men gave out a laugh towards one another, their excitement over the events written across their faces.

The events of the day made Gohan forget for just a moment of the dog-like man sitting above them, looking down at Gohan with luring eyes.


	3. Orders

**So I have actually had this part of the story updated for the last year.**

 **I never had a chance to go back to the story, just because I had a lot going on, and even though I love writing FanFiction, I don't always have the time for it. This chapter was suppose to finally merge the two worlds together, but after re-reading it, I decided to post this chapter just to give the readers something!**

 **I would like to keep writing this story, I have to watch FMA again to really get back to writing this story. This is my first time writing FMA, so its naturally easier for me to write DBZ since I have watched and written about the series for years. The next chapter is when the universes will merge. I am doing a lot of research to make sure I do justice to FMA, since after this chapter the main story will take place in the FMA timeline.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far. Believe me when I tell you I put a lot of work until figuring out how to write the FMA world. I just wanted to post what I have so far so you still know that I am thinking about this story.**

 **So I don't own FMA or DB/Z/S. Oh, and I like Super now!**

* * *

Pure Soul

 _Orders_

 **-Year 1914, Xerxes, Desert Area-**

The heat of the sun beat down on Edward's automail, making his body temperature instantly hot. Heat became a newfound enemy in the recent years; if he allowed his body to stand in the heat for too long, his automail would burn into his still fresh wounds. No matter how many years had pass, his stumps still were delicate. He had to constantly take care of them, if he didn't, his automail would become impossible to wear.

When he saw the small watering hole, meant for the horses, Edward softly kicked the horse he was riding, causing him and his horse to gallop ahead of the group. Hearing the faint yells of the men behind him, Edward didn't bother to explain what he was thinking; he just needed to cool down. The instant he reached the water, the teenager jumped off his horse, took off his shirt, and threw himself into the water. He felt the water as it hit his stumps, feeling relieved as the heat escaped through the cracks of the automail. His body temperature slowly cooling down, Edward allowed himself to soak in the water.

Once the others caught up, he heard the men talking about him, asking why they allowed _some kid_ to tag along. If he weren't so goddamn miserable in the heat, he would have said something to them. He wasn't just some kid who didn't know anything. He was a State Alchemist, in the military just like Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Breda. He even _out-ranked_ Breda; it was irritating they still thought less of him. Trying not to think about it, Edward dipped his head into water. He missed Alphonse and Winry.

Once he was cooled off, put back on his clothes, he was able to take a look around. Edward had never traveled this far out—for good reason as he felt the heat beat down on his automail once again- but it was still interesting to see this place.

Talking to Fu, he heard about the fable of Xing about their Alkahestry, which was almost too similar to the fables of Amestris and their Alchemy. This was the birthplace of his Alchemy and their Alkahestry. In a way, this was where everything began. Without this place, he wouldn't be the person he was today.

"But if Xerxes was such highly advance society, how were they whipped out in a single night?" Lieutenant Breda asked.

Edward heard the men talk amongst themselves, his eyes looking all around him. This place, it felt like sacred ground, a place that almost felt forbidden to be on.

"It could very well be a legend," Fu answered back.

His eyes laid on a ruin, stopping his tracks, Edward's eyes glanced up at the half ruined circle craved into stone. His eyes studied the ruin before him, he instantly recognized what he was looking at- a transmutation circle.

"Hey what are you gawking at?" One of the men called after him.

Edward took one more look at the circle before running back towards the group.

* * *

They were getting ready to head back, but Edward had to go back to look at the transmutation circle.

He had never seen a circle like this, noticing detailed drawings of the five suns, the two-headed dragon and the sun. He studied the drawing before him. What was this kind of transmutation circle doing here?

He felt like he knew; Truth had given him all the answers four years ago after all. He felt the pressure of his automail pressing into what was left of his left leg as he shifted his weight; reminding him.

Even with the help of Truth, he stared at this circle in confusion, looking at the hidden meanings within the sun and the lion's head. There was so much about Alchemy that he still didn't know. How many different transmutation circles were out there in the world?

He felt like the answers were beyond his comprehension.

 **-Age 774, Division 479 Barracks, King's Guard Central Base, Central Capital—**

"Private Son," yelled out another Private in Division 479, holding up a white envelope up into the air.

Gohan smiled widely, running up and grabbing the letter from the Private's hand and turning back to his rack. He studied the handwriting that was written on the envelope, instantly recognizing it.

It was from Videl.

They had been writing back and forth the whole time they had been apart. Gohan was only able to write her once a week, but Gohan normally got a letter from her at least twice a week. He had been surprised that throughout all this time he had been away that they still had things to talk about. Videl had decided to go to East Capitol University instead of Satan University. She had explained that she wanted to get away from her father's name and make her own name for herself. Even though she moved away from Satan City, she still went back to from time to time to help against the crime, which seemed to increase once he left.

Gohan had told her as much as he could about basic training. He had to be careful about what he wrote, as did her, because each letter was inspected and read through before given to the Privates. Gohan had wished that this little part could have been kept to himself, everything else around him was so out in the open now, and he craved for some privacy.

"Privates!" Sergeant Baze yelled, walking into the center of the barracks room.

Gohan looked down at his letter, sighing softly to himself as he placed it under his pillow and walked over to the front of his rack, standing at attention as Baze held out a stack of papers in his hand.

Although all the Privates in the room had to look straight ahead when standing at attention, their eyes glanced around at one another. Everyone knew what this meant, and Gohan felt like he could hear everyone's hearts beating around him.

They were getting their Specialty Ratings and first set of orders.

Since each one of them was part of the draft, rather then volunteering to join, the King's Guard picked their specialty. Most of the drafted men went into the infantry, since that was the rate that needed the most men. It was what they were training to be a part of; Drafted Privates have a harder, separate training then the non-drafted members of the military. Only a few people ever made it out of infantry.

Apart from their Specialty were their orders. Since the King's Guard was the World Military, there could go pretty much anywhere. There was a base that wasn't too far from East Capital University. Even though Private Son knew he would end up in infantry, he hoped that he would be stationed near Videl.

"All right Privates, listen up," Sergeant Baze yelled across the barracks. He turned his gaze over to Sharpner, gesturing him to come next to the Sergeant. Sharpner left the front of his rack and ran up to Sergeant Baze. The Sergeant handed the Division Leader the stack of papers, "I have your Specialties and Orders here in my hand. Your graduation is at the end of the week, but that doesn't mean you can slack off the rest of your time here. Remember that these can be taken away from you at any moment if you decide to fuck up. As part of the Draft, most of these rates are in infantry, only a handful of you were assigned to a different rate. After your graduation ceremony, you will have one full day with your families, and then you will be transporting to the location on your orders. I will give you the rest of the night to talk amongst yourselves after I hand out your paperwork. Make sure you sign the Relocation Notice and return it back to me. Other then that, good luck Privates."

As the weeks went by, during the combat training they did receive, Gohan felt like he needed to be in infantry. The weeks of training would not help them during an actual battle. Their Sergeant did he best to cram all the knowledge of combat he could, but nothing could beat the real thing. Gohan could see himself guiding and training the men to be better fighters. He knew that he was only a Private, soon to be Private First Class, but he knew once he showed his next command what he was able to do, he was sure they would accept his help.

He was sick of seeing these men die in the battles of his life. He knew Earth had to send _someone_ to help defend the planet, yet they always ended up getting in their way. He knew his father and the others could always handle the real safety of the world, but he still wanted to do all he could do to help these men protect themselves as well.

Gohan watched as everyone around him got they're assignments. The pile in Sharpner's hands got smaller and smaller, as Gohan patiently waited for his turn. After basic training he only had twenty-one months left in the military, then he could go to college. He didn't have to worry his mother with tuition costs; he would be a little bit behind Videl, but to get his doctorate would have taken a few years anyway. He just needed to get over this hump and then he could move on with the rest of his life.

Gohan kept thinking about the future as the piles of paper became smaller and smaller. Once he heard the men talking amongst each other, Gohan looked around him, confused. Everyone had their rates and orders in front of them. Everyone but him.

"Son," Gohan looked up to see Sharpner walking up to him, "What's going on, they didn't call your name."

"I don't know," Gohan answered, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Sharpner, responded, "I mean there is no way they are kicking you out or anything. That would be stupid," Sharpner held up his own piece of paper, "I am not in infantry."

"Really? That's good. What did they give you?"

Sharpner smiled, "I am going into the Officer Program."

Gohan couldn't suppress his smile, "Congratulations! That's amazing."

"I pretty much have to go straight to another boot camp, but I am pretty excited," Sharpner smiled at his friend, "Once I win the Combat Champion, I will be the first person in Boot Camp to receive both titles."

"I knew if anyone could do this, it would be you," Gohan reached out his hand, "Again, congratulations."

Sharpner shook his hand, his eyes glancing pass Gohan and into the Sergeant's office, "Looks like Sergeant Baze is in his office, you might want to go in there and ask him what's going on."

Gohan looked over, the office had one large window that oversaw the barracks room, through the glass was the Sergeant and another man, they both were talking to one another, but both of them were staring right at him. Gohan pulled away from Sharpner, his eyes locking onto the man next to his Sergeant.

Looking at his collar, the man next to his Sergeant was a Major. He had recognized the man throughout his whole time in basic. He was one of the men that had been following him around. He was with Furry-kakka when he first told him to keep an eye on him back in Orange Star High.

This man had been watching Gohan's every moment since he enlisted. Because of this fact, Gohan made sure to not do anything that would give away his power. True most people knew that he was the kid from the Cell Games and the Great Saiyaman, but the Private still kept himself hidden the best he could.

Now, for the first time this man was making himself known to him. Gohan could tell that the Major knew this as well. Gohan had felt like he was a deer in the mist of being shot.

The eyes of the Major were like a steady hunter, taking aim.

Gohan walked towards the office.

Sergeant Baze met Gohan at the door, opening it wide enough to let Gohan inside. Once Gohan entered, he stood at attention, looking over at the Major "Permission to speak."

"You may," Sergeant Baze answered for him, "At ease, Private Son."

Gohan relaxed his body, looking over at his Sergeant, "I wanted to ask you Sergeant, why I didn't get an assignment?"

"That is why the Major is here," Sergeant Baze gestured towards the Major in the room, "This is Major Taka, he is one of the personal body guards for Furry-kakka."

"Nice to finally meet you," Major reached out his hand. Gohan looked down at the hand, then back up at the man before he extended his hand out to the Major.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gohan answered softly, letting go of his hand quickly.

"I have to say, I have never had a Division like this one. A drafted Private selected for the Officer Program, and then there is you," Sergeant Baze looked Gohan up and down, "There is a reason why you didn't get your paperwork outside, your assignment is one I have never seen for someone in your position. "

"Excuse me Sergeant, but I still don't understand," Gohan shifted his eyes towards the Sergeant, and then back at the Major.

"You are under strict orders to not speak a word about this," Major Taka eyes stayed fixated on Gohan, when the Private nodded in agreement, the Major went on, "We have been following you since the moment you have come here, and we want to select you to become a member of The King's Men. You duty station will be here at the Central Base."

Gohan widen his eyes at this. The King's Men were the top elite fighters in the military that guarded the King; one of the highest honors in the military. Although The King's Men were a well-known organization, what they really did was a mystery. Most of the people who were part of The King's Men were ghosts in the system.

If Gohan had been a normal solider, this would have been a high honor for him. Yet, Gohan dreaded the idea of joining an elite team in the military. It was just another secret he had to keep, and Gohan hated keeping secrets.

"You don't seem excited," Sergeant Baze looked Gohan up and down, watching as the Private didn't change expressions, "This is one of the highest honors in our military, yet you are not even baiting an eye."

Gohan glanced over at the Sergeant, meeting his pissed off expression. Gohan straighten his back, "It's not that I am not excited, I am just confused really. Why me?"

"You know why," Major Taka answered flatly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't," Gohan nervously shifted his stance, "I feel like someone like Private Hazma would be a better fit, I am not as strong as you—"

"It doesn't matter what _you think_ ," Major Taka answered, cutting Gohan off, "These are your orders, I need your verbal conformation that you received them. There is no paper trail for The King's Men. Now, have you received your orders?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, this conversation does not leave this room."

"Yes sir," Both Private and Sergeant spoke.

"Private Son you will report outside your barracks building the day after your graduation date at zero-eight-hundred." Major Taka looked over at Gohan one last time, a smirk across his face, before he walked out the door.

Gohan narrowed his eyes watching the man go. He didn't like this one bit. All he wanted to do was to be a normal solider, to do his time and then get out. Being apart of The King's Men worried him. What if they made him stay in?

He wanted to help people; he wanted to do anything he could to help the men he served with. At the same time, he just wanted to go to college and be a scholar. It felt like no matter what he did he could never be the person he wanted to be.

"I don't get you."

Gohan turned towards the voice, seeing Sergeant Baze glaring up at him. He felt the tension building in the room around him. Gohan wanted to apologize, to try to tell him that he was excited for his orders, but in truth the idea crushed him. He didn't even want to cover up his disappointment.

"Every single man out there, hell, _I_ would even do anything to switch positions with you. You will be the youngest King's Men for sure, yet you don't even seem like you care. There is no greater honor then what you were just given. Don't you understand that?"

"I do, it's just—" Gohan couldn't tell him the truth, instead he sighed, "Do I have permission to leave?"

"Sure."

Gohan didn't dare look back at Sergeant Baze and he exited the office.


End file.
